


Christmas Spells

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas! [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fun, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys have a little fun flinging spells back and forth while decorating the tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Spells

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 in Have a Camelot Christmas!
> 
> Thanks to issy for the beta!

Arthur ducked when he saw Mordred’s eyes flash golden and the spell hit Merlin instead.

“Hey!” Merlin leaned forward to brush the snow off his hair.

Mordred giggled and missed that Merlin had cast a spell of his own, leaving the younger man with a full white Santa beard.

Percival, who was about to put the angel on top of the tree – simply because he was the tallest and could reach it without trouble – laughed. He shouldn’t have, Mordred’s revenge was a red-nose-charm. 

“We shall call you Rudolf from now on.”

“Make it go away!” 

“You look great,” Gwaine chuckled. “At least you won’t get lost tonight.”

Merlin’s approach to remove the nose failed and he didn’t pay attention to Mordred long enough for the other warlock to cast a spell, resulting in tree ornaments on his ears and tinsel all over his head. 

Arthur had a great time taking photos with his iphone – until both of the warlocks turned and left him with plush reindeer antlers attached to his head. 

“Remove it! Now!”

“Gotta take a photo first,” Gwaine fiddled with his own mobile and didn’t notice that now he was the victim of odd spells, ending up with a carrot nose and a top hat. 

Lots of laughter and a few dozen photos later, Merlin and Mordred stood in the doorway, still giggling at the faces of their friends and the way they examined themselves in case there was something left that didn’t belong on their bodies. 

Mordred looked up at Merlin. “Err…Merlin?”

“Yeah?”

The younger man pointed upwards and when Merlin’s eyes followed, he saw that they were standing under the mistletoe a well-meaning flat mate had hung there. 

“That was what you intended all along, wasn’t it?” Merlin smiled fondly. 

“You see right through me.” Mordred grinned. 

Gwaine groaned. “Kiss him already!”


End file.
